Power outage
by Quen Galad
Summary: Growing up can be really difficult for mutants. Especially when it turns out that the battlefield isn't the only place where your powers could get out of hand... And how can teenagers cope with issues that even their teachers haven't resolved?


"I've had it!" The clang of metal hitting metal echoed around the danger room. Jean was stamping her feet and screaming, her powers sending assorted objects flying around the room. Storm flew up just in time to avoid being hit by a severed piece of machinery.

"Jean, I understand you're upset" she said, her calm voice cutting through the clamour, "I really do. Believe me."

The young telepath calmed down. She could feel the sincerity of her teacher, her words exuded it.

"Yes, I can feel you do. I'm really sorry, Storm, I hadn't realized you had the problem yourself" she said. Storm felt the colour rise in her cheeks. Was she that easy to read? Well, for Jean everyone was, and let's face it, it took no genius to figure this out. She let her feet touch the ground gently.

"Well, yes. As a matter of fact, I do. I think we all have this problem, to a greater or lesser extent. Of course, the symptoms are different, and the... gravity of it, too. Rogue, for example..."

"Yes. Poor Rogue, I really don't envy her" said Jean quickly. She had never really experienced serious issues with her powers or the prejudice that accompanies them. Even her looks weren't affected by her mutation and Jean was aware that others thought she was extremely lucky, so she was always ready with sympathy and understanding. It soothed her conscience, because deep down she knew they were right.

"Well, Rogue has been working hard to offset the difficulties. Training, meditating, even doing scientific research with Hank" Storm was saying. And just this once, she felt compelled to show Jean that she wasn't as perfect as she thought. "She didn't limit herself to stamping her feet and shouting, she's been trying to solve the problem."

"Are you saying-" Jean began, her voice raising again.

"I'm saying that you're the only one around here who's got the support of a mutant with exactly the same power, and years of experience to boot. I'm sure he knows all about this issue you're having."

"Oh, no. I'm not talking about this with the professor! Way too embarrassing!"

"I'm your teacher too, and yet you're talking to me."

"Yes, but..." Jean's cheeks turned bright pink. "You're a woman... It's easier that way. Besides, I thought you had it figured out by now."

Storm felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She was, after all, still a young and inexperienced creature. "Well, actually it's no different than any other problem. Practice makes perfect." She gave the girl a wink and went out of the room, leaving her staring with her mouth open.

Storm made her way through the institute gardens, the burden of Jean's confessions still on her shoulders. Not just Jean's, either. Kitty came to talk to her earlier about the same thing. It was only to be expected, really, but still she was worried for them. She was trying to cover that up, but she really was concerned. She found a secluded bench and sat down, thinking about just how difficult life was for all of them. And how could she help them if she couldn't even help herself?

While Storm was trying to calm down and figure something out, Logan entered the danger room. Jean was just leaving and they collided in the door, the smell of her anger and anxiety filling his nostrils. He took in the broken machinery and grabbed her by the forearm just as she tried to walk past him.

"What happened?" he growled, his eyes already sending a warning. He was a no-nonsense man and he had a steel grip on her hand, so Jean paused to think. She was still het up, her powers not entirely in check, and just for a moment, her thoughts merged with his, picking up his feelings.

Shocked, Jean tried to pull back. "Nothing! Nothing happened" she shouted, desperately trying to disentangle her mind from his. "I just... I had to talk to her, I... I'm having some issues, and I got angry, and... can you let go, please?"

Sending her an extra-heavy look, Logan released her arm. "All right, hop it. If I see any uncontrolled power surges, you're going to have a full four-hours here with me, understand?"

Jean groaned. The famous Wolverine Workout. Rumours had it that only Rogue ever survived that session, and only because she was cheating. But Jean couldn't forget what she read in Logan's mind, so she apologized and hurriedly went away. Amazing nobody realized that earlier, actually...

Logan found Ororo in the gardens. She was sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean, rose bushes hiding her from view, and he was sure that was why she chose the spot. There was something on her mind, and he was just about to walk away when he heard her sigh deeply. Something in that sound made him walk up to her and sit by her feet.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at the ocean too. He was painfully aware of her scent, up this close it was practically drowning him. He did all he could to close his mind to it.

"Oh, there's just..." Storm didn't even know how to phrase it. And she was sure there was no point in bringing this up with Logan, because a conversation like that would only make him embarrassed. Still, she had to say something. "It's the students" she finished.

"Which students?" he asked gruffly. He already had a pretty good idea.

"All of them, actually. Well, it's mostly the girls that talk to me, which is to be expected, but it's everybody's problem, of course" she stammered, aware she wasn't making much sense.

"You've lost me there" he said, wondering what he just got himself into. Storm and himself have been acting parents to those kids, they really were, but she was taking it far more seriously than he was. This did not mean he wasn't there for them, but he always figured everyone was qualified in a precise field, and in that field they could give something : Chuck would offer intellectual and emotional advice, and he - well, he would help them hack through life's obstacles. But 'Ro was a perfectionist, she wanted to help with everything.

"I'm not sure I even should be discussing this with you" she said. After all, they came to talk to her in private. They trusted her with their very intimate problems. But they were problems she had little idea how to cope with, and knowing she had them herself, only more so, wasn't helping.

"You gotta finish what you started. Else I'll be tryin' to find out in my own way" he said. He mostly did that to keep her talking, since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do much. It seemed to be one of those things Ororo and Chuck were much better at.

"Well, you know time flies. And they're growing up" she said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'm not getting wrinkles so sometimes I forget" he sent her a crooked smile, but he could smell her nervousness so he quickly looked away.

"And you know power control is every mutant's biggest issue" she continued, edging her way through the hostile territory.

"That's somethin' you and I know backwards and forwards, eh darlin'?" he growled. "But the point of all the training is to teach them that. And they're doing fine."

"Yes. Yes, they are. But... see... there are many occasions in adult life for that control to snap. And the danger room doesn't address them all."

Logan let out a hiss of air. "So that's what happened on Saturday. Figures" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked, surprised at how easily he understood the unspoken problem. He would hardly have it, now would he? If anything, his powers would actually help, rather than prevent him to...

"I was in the park, Saturday night, and I picked up Jean's thoughts" Logan began, his voice interrupting her digressing thoughts. "She was having a telepathic surge, her mind was all over the place. I thought she was in serious trouble, but it turned out she was just there with Scotty." He coughed, it really was embarrassing. "And I just met her now, going out from the danger room, where she said she had to talk to you. So I put two and two together."

"Yes. Um. Well, I only wish I could help them" said Ororo, while some inner part of her whispered, that's not true... you wish for many other things, and one of them is here right now...

"It really does prey on your mind, huh? I can smell it."

Storm felt a wave of panic when he said that. She forgot how acute his sense of smell could be. She always did her best to keep things proper between them, as befits teachers and responsible adults, but now she realized how easily he could see... no, smell through her facade. Just like she did when Jean's words hit the mark, Ororo felt the sudden urge to counter-attack.

"Well, we are supposed to be their guardians and teachers. This means more than just killer sessions in the danger room" she blurted out, anxious to silence the growing uneasiness. Much to her dismay, he didn't let himself be provoked.

"You think I don't work with them enough?" he asked calmly, as if he was really just interested in her opinion.

"You do seem to be away most of the time. Goddess knows where" she said, trying hard to sound like a mature woman whose sense of duty had been offended. And nothing more.

He took a deep breath. "Well, you know why, darlin'." He said that quietly, like a man who finally voices a long-processed thought. Storm turned to stare at him.

"Actually, I don't. And I've often wondered."

Logan was silent for a while, just looking straight ahead. Hell, why not say it aloud? He wanted to get it out of his system for a long time, and now she was giving him the opportunity herself. "It's because I can't stand bein' around you,'Ro" he knew her heart skipped a beat on hearing this. But it was true, and he had to say it someday.

"I can't stand your presence, your scent, the sound of your voice. It's all insufferable to me. Each time I'm near you, I have to use all my strength to control myself." He was still looking straight ahead, but he was aware of her sharp breathing, of the silence produced by someone too stunned to speak. So he continued.

"Remember that time you fainted in the bath? And I carried you to your room? Do you know how hard it was, then, to put you safely to bed and just walk away? When I could've finally-"

"When you could have finally what?" she croaked. She had to force herself to ask, her throat was parched and her lips wouldn't move. This... this had to be a nightmare...

Suddenly Logan was up, kneeling in front of her, leaning towards her. His hand brushed her legs as he looked into her eyes. "Touch you. Taste you. Finally be with you, just like I always wanted." His lips were so close, the words coming out only as a faint whisper, and she could feel his breath on her neck. "You're perfect, 'Ro, and lookin' at you every day, knowin' I will never have you, is torture. You can't blame me for tryin' to get away from it."

Storm stared at him, speechless. Part of her wanted to electrocute him for what he just did, but... He was touching her, and he was so close... Without thinking, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him ferociously, pushing him back onto the ground. She landed on top of him, her lips never leaving his, and she whimpered quietly when he returned the kiss, curling his arms possessively around her. They rolled in the grass, kissing, licking, touching.

Finally Logan forced her onto her back, lifting the wide skirt she wore to touch her thighs. Her skin was wonderful, soft and smooth, absolutely irresistible. He leaned down to kiss her again, while his hand made its way between her legs.

She was moaning sweetly under his touch and he really regretted he had to silence her, because he would very much prefer to savour the sounds she was making. But anyone might find them here and it wouldn't look good, now would it? So he kissed her passionately, drunk with the pleasure of touching her. He tried to be gentle about it, but his lust was denied for too long, and when he felt how wet she was he couldn't control himself any longer. He slid his fingers inside her, almost losing it when she cried out in response. An ear-splitting thunder echoed in the sky as lightning hit somewhere nearby, but Logan just grinned and pushed her blouse up to get at her breasts. Soon she was moaning loudly and writhing under him, the weather going absolutely crazy, but he wasn't noticing it anymore.

"Having issues with power control, darlin'?" he growled, his lips on her nipple. He was dying to get his jeans out of the way, but not without her permission.

"It's... just... one of those... situations" she panted, spreading her legs as wide as she could. She couldn't care less if she summoned a tsunami right now, she only cared about him touching her, oh yes, just like that.

"Well, then I can see you haven't been trainin' lately."

"Yes I'm... way behind schedule..." She lifted herself on her elbows and shot a glance at his jeans. "So why don't you give me a little tutoring?"

He didn't even answer, and instead he attacked his trousers with such ferocity that for a moment Storm thought he'd get himself injured. Then she felt him position himself between her legs and she couldn't think anything anymore. He got her hips in a steel grip and leaned forward to plant a fleeting kiss on her belly. Then he straightened up and entered her, his hands squeezing her hips painfully as he tried to control his movements. She cried out, bringing more lighting down from the sky as her mind was overpowered by the pleasure of finally having him.

"Oh dear Goddess, Logan!" her words turned into a loud moan when he slid all the way inside her, and she barely heard him when he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"There's nothing little about it, darlin'. But I don't think you wanted to complain."

She buckled her hips against his for an answer, earning a low growl of pleasure that made her head spin. What happened next? Neither of them was entirely sure. They just let themselves be carried away by their desire, the torrent of passion being matched by that of the rain and thunder.

Rogue banged on the door with her fist a couple of times. When this didn't work, she added a kick of her heavy boot that made the entire frame shudder.

"I know you're in there! Open up, dammit!"

"Rogue, do you mind? We kind of wanted to be alone." It was Scott's voice. A couple of months ago she would have been jealous and hurt, but not anymore. Now she was just furious.

"Well I kinda want to have a home! I know you probably drew the curtains, so just look outta the window!

There was a pause, some quiet rustling, and then the door opened and the two redheads stood face to face.

"What did you tell her, Jean? What did you do that made her so upset?"

"Nothing!" Jean was still trying to belt the dressing gown, her thoughts occupied with something else entirely. "Why does everybody accuse me of harassing Storm?"

"Well, something must have upset her real bad, to judge by the weather!"

Jean concentrated, trying to calm down. This whole thing was really getting on her nerves. "We just talked. And then she left..." for some reason the image of Logan materialized in her mind, together with his feelings for Storm that she read in the danger room. She took a deep breath.

"You know, I think she's just listening to her own advice."


End file.
